


Wanna Play the Pocky Game, Angela?

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HanaMercy, Mildly Suggestive, Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana manages to snag a thing of pocky from Genji, and takes it straight to her adoring girlfriend to play a little game. For 11/11 (Pocky Day) cause the HanaMercy discord mentioned it~ T for Safety.





	Wanna Play the Pocky Game, Angela?

**Author's Note:**

> I heard from a few little bunnies and doves in a discord that it was Pocky Day. Well my inspiration is in art right now, so have the cute couple nomming it in Angela's office.

“Angela~” A familiar brunette stuck her head into Angela’s office, a big grin on her face. “Are you busy~?” 

“I’m always busy, Liebling” The good doctor responded with a bit of a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose to alleviate a starting headache from focusing just a little too long on her research papers. “What do you need, Hana?” 

“Just maybe three minutes of your time.” Hana slipped in, her casual winter training uniform a bit roughed up from some kind of spar Angela did not want to think about. The young gamer plopped on the chair, and held up a small red box. “Have a snack with me, please~?” 

Angela peered over from her screen, and squinted just a bit. “Hana, isn’t that pocky?” 

“I knew you’d know what it is!” Hana smiled. “Genji had some, cause it’s November 11th, the day for pocky or something. He explained that sometimes people play this game with it, and i thought it would be cute if we did it! Come on, please~?” 

The doctor sighed in mock annoyance, but had a little smirky smile on her face. “Alright. One round of this pocky game. How do you play?” 

Hana beamed, then started to open the box. “Okay, so I’ll have one end of the stick in my mouth, and you have the other in yours, and we both nibble on the stick, and meet in the middle. If you back off, I win.” 

“The objective is to kiss in the middle.” Angela summarized. “But Liebe, if I kiss you all the time, wouldn’t this silly little game be moot?” she smiled, propping her head up on her arm. 

Hana snickered. “Yeah, you’d be right. Can’t we do it for the cute factor?” 

“For the cute factor” Angela agreed. 

Hana pumped her fist, then finished opening the package. She took a stick out, and was about to stick it in her mouth, when the Swiss woman leaned over and took the tip of it by her teeth. Gently taking it from Hana’s hand that way, Angela held it in her lips with an alluring gaze and raise of her eyebrows. Hana mildly blushed, but smiled excitedly. She leaned over and took the other side with her own teeth, then slowly started her nibbles up the stick. 

Angela did too, but as she did, Hana quickly became enticed in the way Angela worked her way up. The gentle little nibble with her teeth and soft hum with every bite. In fact, every little bite Hana got a better glance of Angela’s teeth, and just the reminder of what those teeth could do made Hana’s spine shutter. 

Before she knew it, Angela’s lips met up with Hana’s. The taste of chocolate was strong on her lips, and the gamer’s eyes fluttered closed, sinking into the feeling. The kiss was quite soft at first, light as their first kiss. Hana quickly lost herself in the gentle touch, nibbling on her end of the pocky stick as she worked her lips with Angela’s. It appeared as the doctor was quicker in her advances, as she felt a soft tongue brush over her lower lip, then soft teeth nibble at it. 

Just as she leaned in for more, Angela pulled away, tugging her lip in the process. When they were fully apart, Hana opened her eyes to see Angela appearing as innocent as ever. She licked her lower lip as a bit of a tease, and smiled. “I won, Liebling.” 

Hana’s face flushed pink, but she grinned. “You aren’t winning until you’ve eaten the entire box, Angie.” 

“Is that a challenge, Liebe~?” Angela smiled, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips once more in such a way that made Hana’s abdomen flutter. 

“You bet your cute plush ass it is” Hana responded, taking out the next stick for them to ‘play’ with. 

“What do I get if I win?” Angela smiled. 

“Me on your desk.”

“And you?” 

“You against that wall.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's that! Short and sweet, nothing too major. Angela's being a little tease with how shes eating that pocky! Hana knows exactly how those lips move. You all can guess what happened afterwards~ 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading and have a lovely night!


End file.
